Etiquette Increased to 16
by Grac3
Summary: Prompto gets accepted into the Crownsguard only to discover that there is more to the position than just being able to defend himself and his king; he has to learn to dance, and Ignis has been assigned as his teacher. Promnis.


**A.N.:** Written for the Kink Meme:

Ignis/any bro; dancing.  
Teaching one of the bros how to waltz leads to hot and heavy makeouts.  
i just really like Valse di Fantastica okay?

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy XV**

The first thing Prompto did when he found out he had been accepted to join the Crownsguard was spill water all down his front.

"Argh!" He looked down at his soaked clothes: there was a huge wet patch across the middle of his t-shirt. "Urgh…"

He glanced at the text from Noctis and made a frustrated noise. He put down his cup, tapped out a reply, then left his phone in the kitchen as he made for his bedroom.

Once he had changed and put his wet clothes in the wash, his phone was vibrating to the pattern of a new text.

 _You have to be at the Citadel at 9:30 tomorrow to make it official._

Prompto took a deep breath. 9:30. He could do that.

~{final-fantasy-xv}~

Prompto got to the Citadel at nine and had to wait in the lobby for half an hour. His fingers lay limp and idle in his lap, and he wondered if it would be okay for him to kill the time with some King's Knight. He decided against it.

At 9:25, Mr Scientia came over to him.

"Prompto Argentum?"

Prompto stammered. "Uh… yeah."

Mr Scientia smiled. "The king will see you now. Follow me."

Prompto paled. "The king?"

"Indeed. And might I say, congratulations on the success of your application. My nephew speaks very highly of you."

Prompto blushed. "O-oh. Thanks." He stood, and stumbled over his own feet as he followed Mr Scientia over to the elevator.

The throne room was massive, and mostly empty. The only people in the room stood near the steps that led up to the throne: Clarus and Cor on the left, and Gladiolus and Ignis on the right.

At the top of the steps, Regis sat the throne, and Noctis was standing by his side.

"Mr Prompto Argentum," Mr Scientia announced. He gave Regis a sweeping bow, then backed out of the room.

Prompto felt suddenly very alone.

Regis gestured for Prompto to approach, and did not speak again until Prompto had reached the bottom of the steps. "Prompto Argentum." Regis' voice rang out. "Your application to join the Crownsguard, approved by the prince, has been successful. Do you understand the weight of this position?"

Prompto nodded. "Y-yes, Your Majesty."

Regis gave a single nod. "Very well. Noctis."

Noctis descended the steps but left two to go. He cleared his throat. "Kneel."

Prompto did.

Noctis held his arm out to the side and summoned his Engine Blade.

Prompto bowed his head.

Noctis put the flat of the Engine Blade against Prompto's left shoulder.

"Do you swear to protect the people of Lucis to the best of your ability?"

"I do."

Noctis moved the Engine Blade over Prompto's head onto his right shoulder.

"Do you swear to uphold the reputation and dignity of the Crownsguard to the best of your ability?"

"I do."

Noctis moved the Engine Blade to his left shoulder.

"Do you swear undying and wavering loyalty to your king, until your dying breath?"

"I do."

Noctis moved the Engine Blade away and banished it.

"Arise, Prompto Argentum, Member of the Crownsguard."

Prompto raised his head to see Noctis holding out a gun to him. He stood and took the gun, and his body thrummed with the magic of the Crystal.

He banished the gun.

~{final-fantasy-xv}~

The next day, a letter arrived on Prompto's doormat: a training timetable.

"Noct! I thought we were done with school? Have you seen this thing?"

Noctis chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, Prompto, but I have no control over this. King's orders."

Prompto groaned. "But do you see what they've got me doing on Friday afternoons?"

Noctis paused. "I thought you were with Ignis then?"

"It says 'dance training'."

Noctis was silent for a moment.

Then he burst out laughing.

"Noct!"

"Let me know how it goes, twinkle-toes."

~{final-fantasy-xv}~

It went, in a word, badly.

Ignis limped over to the stereo to turn off the music while Prompto wilted in the corner.

"Why do I have to learn this anyway?"

Ignis sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Because there is more to being a Crownsguard than knowing how to fight. There is a level of etiquette involved as well."

Prompto's lip curled. "Etiquette? You mean like with all the forks and stuff?"

Ignis pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Quite. You will be required to attend many formal functions, and at such functions you will be expected to dance."

Prompto sneered. "With who?"

Ignis raised an eyebrow at him. "With _whom_." He straightened himself up. "In my experience, it is usually the daughter of one of the nobles present."

"Which noble?"

Ignis rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Prompto. Whichever one is there."

"Can't you dance with her instead?"

"And what if there is more than one?"

Prompto paused.

"Gladio?"

Ignis sighed. "I know this isn't what you were expecting, but it is a mandatory skill of the Crownsguard. Once your training is complete, you will not have to suffer it more frequently than once a month at most. Just… bear with it until then."

Prompto winced. "Sorry. I'll try better. And… sorry about your foot."

Ignis waved it away. "It's quite alright. Though perhaps next week you should consider wearing softer shoes."

~{final-fantasy-xv}~

The text session went a lot easier. Prompto wore softer shoes, and Ignis decided to go with a simpler dance with a three-step rhythm.

In about an hour, Prompto was almost getting the hang of it.

"Hey, I think I'm doing it!"

"Concentrate, Prompto. Two, three; one, two, three…"

The song ended, and didn't start again.

"Hmm," Ignis hummed. "It appears we've run out of music on that disc. No matter. I believe we can leave it there for this week."

He gave Prompto a proud smile that his left cheeks burning red.

~{final-fantasy-xv}~

They continued with the waltz for the next three weeks, and Prompto continued to improve.

On the morning of their sixth session, a package was delivered to Prompto's house.

Inside was a formal suit emblazoned with the Crownsguard insignia, and a note from Ignis telling him to wear it that afternoon.

When Prompto arrived, the door to the walk-in cupboard was open, and Ignis was nowhere to be seen. There was, however, the tell-tale rattling of someone searching inside the cupboard.

"Hey, Iggy."

"Good afternoon, Prompto." Ignis' voice echoed around the room. "I trust you are dressed appropriately?"

"You mean the suit? Yeah, it's sweet. But I gotta ask, why am I wearing a suit?"

"Because these are the clothes you would be expected to wear at a function. Think of this as a dress rehearsal."

Ignis emerged from the cupboard with the CD player, and Prompto froze.

Ignis was wearing a suit much like his: perfectly tailored to his slim and muscly body.

Prompto wanted to get some water, and they hadn't even started dancing yet.

Prompto remained transfixed while Ignis set up the CD player. When he was done, Ignis turned to Prompto and faltered slightly. A light red hue coloured his cheek bones, then he cleared his throat and started the music.

"Shall we?" He held his hands out.

Prompto seemed to have got the hang of the waltz, for his feet moved well to the music considering he wasn't focusing on it. It was taking all his concentration not to gawk at Ignis, or think too hard about where his hands were.

Unfortunately, it transpired that he didn't quite have the hang of this get-up yet, for when the first song was nearing its end he tripped over his shoelace and slammed backwards into the wall, bringing Ignis with him to crash into his chest.

"Oof!"

Prompto was still holding on to Ignis, and his grip had only tightened with the shock of his trip. When he came back to reality, Ignis' face was mere inches from his own.

He blushed.

"Oh… Uh, sorry, Iggy."

Ignis cleared his throat. "Don't worry, Prompto. It is only a dress rehearsal."

He didn't move away.

"Um… Iggy?"

"Prompto."

Ignis' eyes flicked, so fast that Prompto almost didn't see it, downwards.

Ignis opened his mouth. "I don't mean to be presumptuous…"

Prompto gulped and licked his lips. "Not sure you are."

Ignis blinked at him. "I… May I?"

Prompto nodded. "Yes."

Ignis' lips twitched into a smile, then pressed against Prompto's in a gentle kiss.

Prompto let out a sigh through his nose and shifted his hands to Ignis' hips. He pulled Ignis closer and pressed himself as flat as he could against the wall behind him.

When Ignis pulled away, he let out a shuddering breath.

He peeled his eyes open. Ignis' glasses had been pushed up his nose, and were resting almost on his forehead.

Prompto giggled.

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

Prompto let out the last of his breathless chuckles. "Y… Your glasses."

Ignis pursed his lips and pulled away. Prompto stopped laughing and tightened his grip on Ignis' hips.

Ignis didn't pull far away, though; he gave himself enough space to reach up to his glasses and pull them off his face, then folded them and tucked them into his jacket pocket behind his handkerchief.

He met Prompto's eyes.

"Better?"

Prompto gulped. His throat was dry.

"Wow… You look different."

Ignis smirked. "So do you."

Prompto laughed, a full sound that made his belly start to hurt. It dissolved into a hiccup when Ignis stepped forward and pressed them together again: chest to chest, nose to nose.

Prompto was left breathing heavily against the wall, with his eyes flicking around Ignis' face.

"Does dancing always end up like this?"

Ignis' lips twitched. "It does not."

Prompto smirked. "Am I just a special case then?"

Ignis smiled and leaned in to Prompto's ear. "You are very special indeed."

"Oh…" Prompto's knees buckled, and Ignis had to grip him tighter to stop him slipping to the ground.

He pulled back with a concerned look upon his face.

"Prompto?"

Prompto shook his head, and his fringe fell over his face. He was clinging onto Ignis for dear life.

"S-sorry. I… that's a little too much right now."

Ignis blushed, and gave a single nod. "I understand. I apologise."

Prompto's eyes widened. "N-no! You don't need to apologise. Just… no one's ever talked to me like that before. It's kind of… intense."

"I understand."

Prompto shifted a little, and pushed himself up to his full height again. "C-Can I kiss you again?"

Ignis smiled. "Of course you can."

Prompto reached up to the back of Ignis' neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss, one that left him breathless.

When he pulled back, he had a silly grin on his face.

"Wow… Didn't expect dancing to be like this."

Ignis chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure it's always like this."

Prompto raised an eyebrow. "No noble's daughter for me, then?"

Ignis sneered. "Certainly not."


End file.
